


Night frights and highlights

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idea - Freeform, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Tentacles, and the title?, birthday gift, idk - Freeform, idk what to put here again :/, no, they does the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Dipper has a nightmare and Bill finds a way to cheer him up!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ja_Zbraveheart_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Zbraveheart_98/gifts).



> *sneaks in, looking left and right*
> 
> Imma just leave this here...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEO!

Bill lay in bed, one eyes looking down softly at his lover. Dipper lay asleep next to him, chest rising and falling with his even breaths and occasional snores (which Bill thought were adorable) escaped his throat now and again. The room around the two was dark, but Bill could still make out certain shapes around the attic bedroom. But he was currently preoccupied. His eye darted around in its socket, looking over the human, making sure his dreams weren’t affecting him in the waking world.

 

 

You could probably say Bill was human as well, but he was more humanoid. His body was tall and skinny with black claws and was finished off by a triangular head. He normally wore a suit and bowtie, but had ditched the formal wear for a simple shirt and boxers. The one problem with his form, in his opinion, was that he had no mouth. He found this rather annoying, especially when it came to being affectionate with Dipper. However, the boy never did seem to mind the fact Bill wasn’t exactly human. In fact, it seemed to be the complete opposite. Now, let’s get back to the present, shall we?

 

 

So, Bill and Dipper lay in bed, one dreaming and the other watching. Bill would never admit it to anyone, but he cared for the human lain out in front of him. Therefore, he decided to do something he hadn’t done for a long while. Bill lay down all the way onto the bed and pressed his ‘forehead’ against Dipper’s. He felt the zap of energy and the tug of the mindscape as his eyes slipped close and he left his physical form.

 

 

Ah, the mindscape, a place where all minds go. However, there was only one he was looking for at the moment. Walking past all the doors which were scattered around the mindscape, Bill found one which had a simple Pine Tree on. Bill walked through without any hesitation, but froze at the sight that met him. Dipper was lying on the floor in a dreamscape forest, shaking with fear and, from the looks of it, he was crying. Bill could feel a silent rage spread throughout him. Who would do this to his little Pine Tree?

 

 

A black mass then formed out of nowhere, showing Bill the tell-tale sign of a forming nightmare that would jolt Dipper awake. So Bill did the only thing he could think of. He stood in front of Dipper’s cowering form, posture tense. He glared at the mass of darkness and growled, pyramid head now shining a crimson red and black slime oozing out of his eye. If he wasn’t careful, he would break his physical for and revert back to being a triangle. However, in this moment, he didn’t care; he would protect his Pine tree, even from simple nightmares.

 

 

A few tense seconds passed, Bill still glaring at the mass. Then, without warning, it lunged forward. Bill felt a power rise through his vein and an orb of blue light formed around him and his asterism. The mass collided with the screen, but couldn’t break through. Bill grinned with his eye and turned to face Dipper. Said boy was staring at the darkness, then at the sludge dripping out of Bill’s eye. Then, he fell over. Bill flinched as he moved to catch the boy, not realising that doing so, he dropped the barrier. A second later and Bill felt his mind tugged out of the mindscape.

 

 

The minute he connected with his physical body, he felt Dipper jolt up at his side. He opened his eye half lidded and glanced at Dipper. The boy was sat upright, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Bill could sense the panic in his mind and sat up himself. Dipper’s eyes turned to him and Bill looked softly at the other. He could sense the panic dying slightly and heard Dipper’s breathe even out.

 

 

“B-Bill?” He asked warily. Bill placed his ‘forehead’ against Dipper’s again, showing a sign of trust. Dipper paused for a second, before grabbing the edges of Bill’s head and pulling it to his lips. He kissed the area just underneath his eye. Bill leaned into the boy’s kisses, which were bordering on desperate. Bill wasn’t sure Dipper was in his right mind, but knew that he would tread carefully when it came to dealing with him. Dipper was still kissing Bill desperately, but then he seemed to change his mind. Next thing Bill knew, Dipper was gently nibbling the corners of his head and licking up the edges. And Bill would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

 

 

Growling, Bill rolled them so that Dipper was pinned underneath him. Dipper squeaked at the action, but looked up at Bill with lust filled eyes. It made Bill pause for a second. Dipper normally got like this after a nightmare, wanting to find a way to rid himself of the memory. So, he and Bill would normally have sex like the boyfriends they were, but Bill always felt like there could be more to it than that. So, in those few moments of hesitation, Bill devised a plan. Bill’s eye softened as he looked down at the human he called his.

 

 

“Bill?” Dipper asked, eyes looking slightly worried. Bill chuckled at the human and leaned down. His face brushed the boy’s neck, causing him to shiver, “Hey Pine tree, wanna try something new?” Dipper blinked for a moment before letting out a shaky breath of air. He was normally nervous when Bill said that, seeing as the demon could do anything. Regardless of that though, he murmured an almost inaudible, “Okay…”

 

 

He waited for a moment before he felt something lick at his neck. He let out a startled screech and pulled back quickly, hands on Bill’s shoulders as he glanced what Bill had now added. A mouth. The triangular head now had a mouth, lined with razor teeth. Bill chuckled deeply, a throaty laugh which sent a chill down Dipper’s spine. But not necessarily a bad one. Dipper leaned forward for a moment, examining his boyfriends ‘face’. Bill waited as Dipper did this, being patient as he knew it would be shocking for Dipper at the start. Then, without a second thought, Dipper surged forward and locked his mouth with Bill’s. The demon hummed at this and pressed into Dipper, pushing him back slightly.

 

 

Dipper opened his mouth and allowed Bill’s slick tongue to worm it’s way in. He let Bill take over the kiss, liking the idea of Bill being the dominate one. Dipper hummed into the kiss and let himself be pushed to the bed completely. Bill then broke off the kiss, Dipper panting for air, and set to work marking Dipper’s neck with hickeys; the one thing he’s never been able to do. Dipper moaned at the feeling, arching up into Bill, wanting to be impossibly closer. Bill pulled away from the mark her had just made, blowing on it lightly and causing Dipper to shudder. He chuckled at that and pulled back further to look at the boy. He was already a mess, hair sticking up in multiple directions, chest heaving as he gasped for air and eyes half lidded, pupils blow wide with lust.

 

 

Dipper whimpered and reached up to wrap his arms around Bills ‘neck’, not minding how the edges of his head poked into his arms. He brushed his lips against the side of Bill’s ‘face’, whispering, “Please Bill… I need you” Dipper then bit the edge of his ‘face’. Bill growled and pulled Dipper into his lap. He pulled off his pajama bottoms and snapped his fingers, letting Dipper be prepped by magic. He heard the boy groan at that and envisioned his face; mouth dropped open, eyes closed and a face of just pure bliss. Bill then snapped his fingers again and he was unclothed.

 

 

All Dipper was feeling with pure bliss and pleasure as prostate was rubbed by and invisible force. He almost didn’t hear the lid of the lube being popped off, or feel something slick being pressed to his entrance. Dipper manged to knock himself back into reality as Bill pushed into him. Chorused moans echoed though out the room. Bill glanced at Dipper’s face, checking to see if the boy was in any pain. His mouth was hanging open in bliss, head thrown back baring his neck. Bill growled and nuzzled his neck, gently nipping at the skin there. Soon, Dipper was rocking his hips down, trying to push himself up. Bill pulled back and looked at him for a moment, hands loosely holding onto his hips. Dipper pushed his hips down again and whines, gazing up at Bill with lust blown eyes. Bill let out an unearthly noise and Dipper squeaked as he felt something slick sliver up his leg. He tried to glance down, but froze when he heard another growl. Next thing he knew, he was being hoisted up by his hips before being pulled down roughly. The boy moaned and shuddered as Bill thrust into him. They began a steady rhythm, Dippers hands on Bills shoulders as Bill lifted him up and down in his lap.

 

 

The slick appendage continued up his leg until it came into Dipper’s eye sight. It was a tentacle, pure black with purple suction cups decorating the underside. As it made its way up, it left small purple and red bruises on Dipper’s leg. More followed the first tentacle and one made its way onto one of Dipper’s hands. Dipper took the tentacle into his hand, sliding it up and down the appendage. He felt Bill shudder under him and smiled to himself. He then took the tentacle and led it to his mouth. Opening his mouth, Dipper placed the tentacle there and sucked on it carefully, moaning around it. Bill let out another unearthly noise and, without warning, Dipper was being pinned to the bed. His legs had been lifted to Bills shoulders, his arms pinned above his head and hips hoisted up higher. He moaned again as Bill thrusted in roughly, before arching his back off the bed and letting out a near scream. Bill grinned to himself and Pulled Dipper closer by his hips. He kept up the punishing pace, hitting Dippers sweet spot dead on each time. Dipper was soon reduced to a babbling mess of sweat and pleasure.

 

 

The squirming tentacles had finally moved from Dippers legs. Two were holding down his arms, preventing him from moving them at all. Two had moved to play with his dick, slowly stroking it at a careful pace. Two more had begun to toy with his nipples. A final tentacle had moved to his ass and pushed in along Bills dick. As Bill pulled out, the tentacle pushed in and vice versa. This one was void of any suction cups and was smooth. It also hit Dipper’s sweet spot with inhuman accuracy and strength. Dipper arched off the mattress, moaning lewdly. After a few more thrusts, it was too much for him to take and he came with a long, drawn out moan. Bill shuddered as he tightened around his dick and thrust in a few more times before finishing himself. They lay there for a moment, panting and attempting to catch their breath. Then, the tentacles retreated and Bill pulled out of Dipper with a grunt. The demon flopped down beside the boy and pulled him to his chest, cuddling with him. Dipper hummed and nuzzled Bill gently as the demon ran his fingers through his curls.

 

 

“You okay now?” Dipper nodded slightly.

 

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that” He slurred slightly, eyes half lidded as he looked up at Bill. The older chuckled lightly and nuzzled into Dippers hair.

 

 

“Nothing for you to be sorry about Sapling; you can’t control the nightmares you have” Dipper nodded lightly and shut his eyes, “Rest now Pine Tree. It’s late after all” Dipper didn’t reply. Bill glanced down and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed and evened out. Bill chucked at his human and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s birthmark, “Love you Dipper”

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> so, whacha think?
> 
> I know, I know, I've been gone for... almost six ish months??? maybe?
> 
> sorry, but I'll get back into writing soon!
> 
> again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TUMBLR MUM!
> 
> *runs*


End file.
